


Paparazzi Shot

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen to this: ‘Vitex Heiress’s Mysterious New Paramour: Who is Rose Tyler’s New Lover?'”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi Shot

Loki sat on the sofa reading when he heard the post hit the floor in front of the door. Rose had yelled at him before for leaving it on the floor; there’d been an incident where it had piled up after a few days and she’d tripped over it; he still maintained (privately, of course, he wasn’t stupid) that it was her own fault. But he didn’t press the issue. They were friendly enough now that he actually avoided fights rather than seeking them out; so he rose to pick the mail up before she got home.

He flipped through it mindlessly, boring white envelope after boring white envelope, a couple of magazines, some coupons. He was about to toss the lot on the counter when a story on the cover of one of the magazines caught his eye. His eyebrows raised, and he flipped to the page mentioned, his mouth curling into a smirk.

_Oh, this will be fun._

When Rose returned home from work that night, she was unsurprised to see Loki in his normal seat on the couch. But she was surprised at his reading material.

“Why in the hell are you readin’ that?” Rose asked. “I don’t even read that. Mum bought me the subscription, God knows why.”

“It’s actually quite interesting, Rose,” he said. “Listen to this: ‘Vitex Heiress’s Mysterious New Paramour: Who is Rose Tyler’s New Lover?”

He turned the magazine to face her, and she caught a glimpse of a paparazzi shot of the God of Mischief.

“WHAT?” she shrieked. “Give that to me!”

She rushed over, trying to grab it from him, but he stood to his full height, towering over her and holding the tabloid over his head.

“Seen here leaving her flat, this dark and sexy stranger takes a stroll around the neighborhood. Who is he? Where did he come from? And why is Rose Tyler hiding him away?” he read, his smirk growing as she blushed.

“Give me that ruddy thing,” she said, standing up on her tiptoes, fingers stretching for the magazine. He stepped closer to her, slipping the magazine into his back pocket. He leaned down toward her, his dark eyes boring into hers.

“And what will you give me, my darling?” he said, his voice low, emphasizing the endearment. Her breath caught, and she swallowed hard. She could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks. 

He saw her blush as well, and his smile grew. He hadn’t thought it would be this easy to mess with her; he was enjoying it, for a little more than just the mischief. He was extremely aware of how close their bodies were, faces inches apart.

But Rose caught herself quickly.

“Well,” she purred, sidling even closer to him. “What do you want?”

His smile faltered, and she hid her own as she saw him swallow. His eyes went to her lips, and she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. His eyes followed the movement, and she laughed internally. Still a man, though an alien one. She angled her body closer toward him, distracting him as her hand sneaked behind him slowly. He leaned closer, and her breath caught for real. For a moment they were frozen, their eyes locked, bodies pressed together. But her hand had grasped the magazine in his pocket, and she yanked it out, stepping back quickly, breaking the spell.

“Ha!” she said triumphantly, waving it in front of his face. “Got it!” She stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes at her, smiling.

“Have you eaten, my dear?” she said sarcastically.

“Yes, my love,” he answered in the same tone. “Food’s in the kitchen.”

She left the room, and he sank back onto the sofa, his heart racing as he replayed the last few moments. His cheeks flushed as he recalled her body pressed against his.

Rose stood in the kitchen, bracing herself on the kitchen counter, trying to slow her heartbeat, still feeling the warm flush on her face. 

_Well, that backfired._


End file.
